1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to corrosion protective covers for battery posts and, more particularly, to covers utilizing grease as an anti-corrosive medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The driving public is well aware of the continuing problems with battery post corrosion and the resultant electrical power loss because of wire erosion and poor contact points. Another common problem, experienced by operators of large trucks and commercial vehicles, is the lack of post contacts on a battery for connection to other batteries, auxiliary equipment, etc.
One of the earlier efforts at providing a protective cover was the invention of J. A. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,817, consisting of two complemental parts which were filled with grease and then clamped together about a battery post. A problem inherent with the Johnson device was the problem of obtaining good electrical contact because of the grease in that the grease had to be applied before clamping.
A device that is still widely used and quite effective is the fibrous washer of F. G. Dewey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,016, which is impregnated with acid resisting grease and which surrounds the base of the battery post. The Dewey device fails to protect the entire post.
A later device which does cover the post is that of H. D. Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,296. The Weaver device suffers from the same problem as Johnson in that the post receiving socket must be coated with grease before placement, with resultant poor contact area. Weaver utilizes a tapered screw to make electrical contact after the grease placement.
Other relevant inventions are those of W. T. Hasting, U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,495; J. K. Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,294; W. M. Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,854; and A. P. Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,891.
None of the inventions solve the problem of utilizing a corrosion resistant grease to protect the entire surface of the battery post and still provide grease free electrical contacts.